


The Antarctic Empire Shall Rise Again.

by Large_H



Series: Something New [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Dream Smp, Everyone who doesn't follow the rules will perish, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Found Family, Gen, Good MC tags?, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, I promise that, Insane Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Not Beta Read, Tags May Change, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), They're all insane, l'manburg, technoblade needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Large_H/pseuds/Large_H
Summary: With Technoblade enprisoned, Tommy in exiled once again, L'manburg celebrating their reelection of president Tubbo, and the newly built Dream SMP team now looking over Tommy. Phil hatches a plan to save his sons and rebuild the empire they once knew.If they won't listen, then force shall be taken to prevent the travesty that have happen from once again occurring.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit - Relationship, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Something New [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087154
Comments: 4
Kudos: 202





	The Antarctic Empire Shall Rise Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for those who are used to my usual work but this is something I've been thinking of doing for a long time. The story is based somewhat within reality and the ideas of Minecraft. Techno is not an animal, he just wears a pig mask. And all else shall be explained either in the comments or later on.

With the days leading to the election of the L’manburg president, and the soon followed imprisonment of Technoblade came the fall of both Techno and Tom. Tom was also once again exiled to the far reaches of the SMP. Held under supervision throughout his entire stay.

Dream understood the Tommy couldn’t be hurt or imprison due to Tubbo’s earlier actions. However, Tubbo didn’t hold the same reservations about exile. And so thus Tommy was once again exiled from L’manburg and the greater Dream SMP lands.

Wilbur had fallen into a conflict within himself. Unsure of what to do or to think about what had happened to his friends… His family. His mind threatening to once again go back to the **dark** , to destroy the grounds on which those who opposed his family stood.

However, Ghostbur held strong to his dreams. He wouldn’t allow himself to go down a dark path, the sadness that weld within him.

Finally, Phil the great Minecrafter who’d been able to escape the purge of his fellow friends had managed to run, managed to begin to rebuild the world he once knew. Phil had made it back to Techno’s home. Planning to save the man he considered to be his greatest friend.

“Where is it!” Phil searched through the house, running around trying to find what all he needed to rescue his family.

Phil had begun by looking through the chest, organizing every item in the importance for ease of access and planning. Phil cleared his e-chest and dumped the contents into another chest next to it.

He’d need every little space he could to store everything. Phil began by brewing several different potions. Strength II, Speed II, Turtle Master, Healing, and Fire resistance all began to bake and brew over time.

Phil then moved onto the next items. He pulled two stacks of golden apples from the chest and took half a stack for himself and placed the rest into the e-chest. Phil then pulled 3 god apples from the chest next to the e-chest and placed them into his inventory.

Once his apple situation was sorted, Phil went down the sub-basement and began to fill buckets with milk. He’d been near Pandora's Vault once or twice and remember the feeling of fatigued. So, he thought it best to bring as much milk as he could. He’d thank Henry greatly if they made it out alive.

Phil let out a sigh, he wasn’t looking forward to doing anything he was going to have to do. But it had to be done.

Phile pulled more supplies from the chest, pulling a set of diamond armor from the chest and enchanting it with full prot four. Then enchanted unbreaking III books and mending onto the armor as well.

Finally, Phil brought the armor over to a table and began to cover the diamonds in netherite. Phil pulled the only things he was able to save from Techno. He’d managed to get the Orphan Obliterator, Toothpick, and the rocket launcher from Tubbo before he’d placed it into a chest. Threatening to end the final life if he didn’t.

Once the armor was placed into the chest and Phil had taken the near inventory full of potts from their stand. Phil grabbed a button from the chest and headed out back towards the bunker.

He would need them now more than ever and so all _165 Wither_ heads came down. They would all be needed soon enough and the group would never return here. Phil let go a sigh and looked back at the building.

“So long short-lived home.” Phil once again headed towards the Dream SMP lands. This time opting to go by boat instead of through the hellscape that was the nether. He needed to make it quick and he couldn’t be seen.

The people of L’manburg would be celebrating their victory and Dream along with his crew would be looking over Tommy’s exile area. They shouldn’t be back until daylight. So, Phil knew only now was the time to strike.

* * *

Phile boated for what felt like hours, with only a lantern to guide him. However, soon he made it to the Dream SMP lands. And so, with his inventory full of milk, pots, and weapons. He planted his feet on the SMP lands.

Phil made it to Pandora's Vault within an hour of landing. He looked at the prison with disgust and hate for those who’d torn his family apart. Phile soon once again jumped into the waters in front of the prison. He’d looked at the prison twice, and he’d notice that the bottom of the prison had never been protected like the rest.

Phil once again pulled from his e-chest. Sponge was a valuable resource he’d managed to procure early on in his time in the Dream SMP. Phil looked at his communicator and smiled, he needed to speak to his adopted son.

_“What are your exact cords”_

Soon came the reply, Phil smiled as he pulled up the cords on his communicator and found the block Techno was presumed to be standing on.

Phil began to feel the fatigue, it hadn’t taken long for him to feel the effects once he’d gone under the prison. But, Phil knew what to do.

Phil placed blocks below him and then placed a sponge above himself. The water around himself was sucked away and Phil quickly drank the milk. With his efficiency V pick.

Within 15 seconds the block above Phil was broken and yet, another layer was above him. Water wedged between him, Phil placed another sponge. The water around the sponge once again was sucked away as Phil cursed to himself. The fatigue once again came back to him and once again Phil quickly sipped down the contents of one of his buckets.

Phile then broke the next layer of Obsidian. It took yet another couple of seconds and the next block was broken. And with that Phil saw the light eliminating from the room above. Phil swam up through the water above him and came out into the room Techno was in.

The man was stood in front of him, pure admiration filled his face.

“Come on, we have to go.” Techno looked to the door in front of them and looked to be thinking.

“I made you new armor and I got most of your weapons.” Techno nodded and quickly followed Techno through the gap in the floor. Once out, Phil threw the armor and weapons on the ground along with golden apples and potts.

“ _Alright, we need to go find Tommy_.” Techno nodded, they need to rescue Tommy and find Wilbur. It was time to rebuild a place that was thought to be gone. To bring back law and order in the name of justice for all those who it rules.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this 5 part series. Please feel free to comment, kudo and follow.


End file.
